


Gossip Girl Drabbles

by Doctor_Java



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Drabbles, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-01
Updated: 2011-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Java/pseuds/Doctor_Java
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These 10 drabbles/ficlets were written for the song drabble challenge. All of them revolve around Serena and Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gossip Girl Drabbles

**Mercy** by **Duffy**

"This has to stop," Blair murmurs, even as she wraps one hand around the back of Serena's neck and clutches her tighter. "I'm with Chuck. I love him," she continues unsteadily, her breath hitching as Serena kisses and nips a trail from her collar bone to her ear.

Blair waits for Serena to respond but the other girl continues memorizing Blair's neck with her lips as if she hasn't registered a word. Which she probably hasn't. Serena in the midst of a sexual haze can be decidedly single-minded, and Blair wonders damningly if she is this way with Dan.

"I won't do this with you." Blair finally pushes back against Serena's shoulders and forces herself to meet the taller girl's hooded gaze. She hates how weak she is around Serena, what that weakness makes her do.

"Then walk away, B. Right now. You're the one who has to do it."

But Blair can't and Serena's just called her bluff.

  
**Wake Up Little Susie** by **The Everly Brothers**

"Oh, shit!"

Serena launches herself out of Blair's bed and sprints across the dorm room.

"Get up, Blair! Get up!" Serena yells over her shoulder while she rummages through Blair's closet, hurriedly pulling out clothes. She'd promised to set the alarm if she thought she was going to fall asleep. She fell asleep, no alarm was set, and now she is going to die.

Behind her Blair finally stirs.

"Quick! If you hurry you won't be late."

"Serena! Shit, shit, shit!" Blair jumps to her feet and takes the clothes from Serena's hands, yanking them on. Her eyes promise Serena she will deal with her after the final exam.

"I love you!" Serena calls as Blair runs out the door.

  
**For Reasons Unknown** by **The Killers**

She will not let her resolve weaken she tells herself, not this time. To prove it she keeps her strides determined and her shoulders square with purpose. Her grip on the suitcase is like a vice and the stamp of her heels echo like gunshots through the apartment.

Only when she moves past kitchen doorway and into the front hall do her steps falter. Serena is sitting at the island, a glass of scotch cradled in her left hand.

"I didn't know you'd still be here," she says quietly, a little guiltily. After a moment she shakes her head. "I know people break up every day, but I never thought... What happened to us, B?"

It is the first time either of them have asked the question out loud, though Blair's pondered it countless times during hundreds of sleepless hours. She stares at Serena's defeated expression and still doesn't know the answer.

"I'm sorry, Serena."

  
**Don't Feel Like Dancing** by **Scissor Sisters**

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take care of you while you're sick." Serena smiles and lowers herself onto the bed next to Blair's huddled form.

"That's what Dorota's for, Serena. Seriously, what are you doing here? It's Saturday afternoon, shouldn't you be dancing on a bar somewhere?"

Serena laughs and tugs at the corner of Blair's sleeping mask. "You always make the best jokes when you're grumpy."

Blair slaps at Serena's hand. "Not helping me feel better, S."

Serena ignores Blair's murderous glare and settles back against Blair's pillows, burrowing into the mountain of blankets. She knows Blair hates being alone when she's sick and she'll eventually be grateful Serena came over, even if she bitches the whole time.

"Dorota's downstairs making some soup," Serena says conversationally while she brushes hair away from Blair's face. "After you eat we could curl up and watch a movie, or I could rub your head while you try to fall asleep."

Blair makes a small noise in the back of her throat and Serena smiles.

"All right." Blair turns her face into her pillow so her words are muffled. "You can stay."

"Thank you, B."

  
**Just What I Needed** by **The Cars**

"Stop it, Serena." Blair turns away from Serena so the other girl's lips land on her jaw. "I'm studying."

"You've been studying that stuff since I got here," Serena whines, her arms slipping around Blair's waist.

"You got here a fifteen minutes ago." Blair removes Serena's arms from her waist without looking up from her Biology notes. "I told you this morning that I had to study this weekend and coming down here would be a waste of time. You're the one who said you didn't care."

Serena's defeated sigh finally makes Blair look up and watch as her girlfriend retrieves her own backpack and reluctantly pulls out a thick textbook. Blair supposes she should be happy Serena is actually going to let her be productive, but the truth is she hasn't seen Serena in five days and won't be able to concentrate on Biology anyway. She has no self-control around Serena and she'd be embarrassed by it if it didn't work so well in her favor.

"I suppose I could study all day Sunday." Blair tips her head to one side and smiles slowly. "If you think you an make it worth my while."

  
**Lady Lay Down** by **John Conlee**

Lately they've been arguing more than they've been talking. Serena doesn't know when it started or why, exactly, but everything she says and does to apologize only seems to make things worse. It's gotten so bad a part of her wonders if Blair could actually leave her for good.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to visit my mother," Blair says carelessly, like she's going for a pleasant visit instead of looking for an excuse to spend the night anywhere but here.

"Blair, don't."

Blair lifts one hand and examines her nails. Her shoulders are tense and Serena can see her clenching her jaw.

"Please, B," she says, capturing Blair's hand with hers. "Stay."

  
**Waves and the Both of Us** by **Charlotte Sometimes**

Blair is half-way out of her mind, being driven crazy by the feel of soft lips kissing her just a little desperately and hands that seem to find a new erogenous zone every place they touch.

Just when she thinks she can't get anymore turned on, it all goes away.

"Blair. Wait."

Serena's breathless voice registers dimly and Blair opens her eyes, the world around her slowly coming back into focus. "What?" she asks distractedly. Then an unwelcome thought intrudes. "Do you want to stop?"

"No." Serena shakes her head and smiles sheepishly, like she's embarrassed by her raging libido. "But I know you said you wanted-"

Blair will have none of that and she cuts off the rest of Serena's words with the press of her lips. She's officially done with taking it slow, with waiting. She wants it all. Everything. And before the night's over she'll have it at least twice. Or her name's not Blair Waldorf.

  
**Mouth** by **Merril Bainbridge**

"I don't know why you're so mad at me."

"Because you keep ambushing me."

"Blair." Serena bites her lower lip because the alternative is to laugh and Blair would not appreciate it. "I wouldn't call it ambushing."

"Really?" Blair snaps. "Then what would you call it? Mauling? Drunken groping? A black out?"

Serena finally gets irritated with Blair's tone. Sure she's been a bit inebriated the three times they've made out, but she was well aware of what she was doing, has remembered everything afterward, and knows damn well that - despite her token protests - Blair's enjoyed every second of it.

She's going to regret it, but Serena says it anyway, "I can't help it if kissing me turns you on."

  
**And Still** by **Reba McEntire**

The smile is frozen on Blair's face.

She wasn't ready for this she realizes. It's been more than two years since she last saw Serena, longer than that since they broke up, and they've each dated other people. This was supposed to be okay.

But it's not. And Blair is both horrified and unsurprised to discover she's still in love with Serena after all this time.

"This," Serena clears her throat, "this is Amanda."

A slender woman with pale blond hair, friendly hazel eyes, and a wide smile takes Blair's outstretched hand. She's even taller than Serena and standing beside the two of them Blair feels too short, too plain, and too much like an afterthought. In short, it's her worst nightmare.

Somehow she manages to exchange a few more meaningless pleasantries with Serena before she and her girlfriend finally leave. Blair watches them walk away, determined to look unconcerned for anyone who might be waiting to see a Waldorf break.

But the pain is too sharp and the smile finally cracks.

  
**The Lucky Ones** by **The Dixie Chicks**

"Eleanor brought you into her office and said I was lucky to land you? Ugh."

The words were spoken with such disdain that Serena would have been offended if they'd come from anyone but Blair.

"That's not a relationship talk, it's a pat on the back. And so typical. _I'm_ the lucky one." Blair makes a face and glares at a point past Serena's head. "You know she's always liked you more than me. She'd probably have adopted you if Lily would have given you up."

"Then she should have asked because Lily might have gone for it."

Blair, clearly not amused, opens her mouth to retort but Serena rushes ahead.

"And you know my mom thinks the world of you." Serena pats Blair's legs, which are thrown across her lap, and hopes the gesture has a calming effect. "She's convinced I wouldn't have made it out of high school alive without you."

"Well, she'd be right," Blair snaps, though it's obvious she's a little mollified.

"Come on, Blair. You did get pretty lucky. Not quite as lucky as me, but close. Admit it."

One side of Blair's mouth curls up in a smile. "Oh, all right."

"That's my girl."

**The End.**


End file.
